Koala
by stereocolors
Summary: Roxas reflects on how much being best friends with Sora has changed him, and doesn't like how suddenly dependant on affection he is, and tries to teach his friend to stop.. only to learn that /he's/ the one probably more in need. ((Gift for a frienddd - Please R&R!))


**A/N: Ciaaoo another KH one shot! This one's REAL short because it SUPPOSED to be a drabble but.. 8I; hn  
This was requested by a new friend! xxvaliantheartxx on tumblr, and also the Sora-moderator for a new tumblr group I'm going to be roleplaying in .u. She just requested something cute with Sora and Roxas and.. this is what I came up with!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Koala**

Sora had always been the affectionate type of best friend.

Whether it was on their own, or out in public, Roxas would _usually_ find one of his arms occupied whilst the cuddly brunet nuzzled himself under or wrapped his own arms around in a makeshift embrace. It had always baffled the blond how he could show this need-for-affection so … easily. '_Wasn't he /embarrassed/? Not even a little bit – about what people thought?'_

He thought back to times where the younger would turn down the opportunity to sit on a perfectly vacant cafeteria stool or desk seat and opt for Roxas' lap in lieu of his other choices. Not that he minded, of course; just the he seemed to be the _only_ one who caught on to the looks they would get. Sora was forever oblivious. Only Roxas would ever catch a glimpse of the questioning stares or the unnerved gawps that aimed at them – from passers-by and other students alike – when Sora would get needy like this. He always seemed to want to be touched in _some way_ and the elder found himself on the receiving end nine out of ten times.

Again, this must be clear, that by no stretch of the imagination did Roxas mind these random bouts of fondness. He had actually – after years of being exposed to Sora's …sometimes_ overwhelming _friendship – that he had even grown to _enjoy_ these cuddles and hugs and small touches. He missed Sora was he wasn't there clinging.  
And that scared him. He was turning into Sora. Pretty soon, he thought, he'd be just as affectionate and just as needy. Roxas didn't _want_ that; he'd never be able to live it down. Not only that, but Axel would never let him hear the end of it and would probably view the change in behaviour and new-found need for cuddles as _beneficial to himself_, if anything.

It was with this in mind that Roxas had decided to ration the affection; disallowing Sora to smother him in sunny warmth, as he had been doing almost _routinely_ as of late.  
It was with this in mind… that Roxas bolted upright and almost dropped his tub of ice cream.  
Sora flinched, his arms still wrapped loosely around Roxas' middle as he stared at up the back of the blonde's head with those wide, curious eyes.

".. Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, puzzled at the sudden jolt in movement. Roxas only sighed and shook his head, turned round in the brunet's arms, and gentled unpeeled the younger's arms from around him, nudging him back to give them both space.

"No, I'm fine, can you get spoons?" He asked half-heartedly, turning back to face the cupboard and grab two bowls. Sora only watched, lips slightly parted and tugged downwards in pouty expression of confusion. Did Roxas just.. push him away? In all their years as best friends he had never done that…- not including their first weeks or so, before Roxas had gotten used to just _how often_ he would be greeted with a hug from the other – but still…

"S..sure," He smiled, brushing it off and did as was asked of him. He grabbed two spoons out of the drawer and put them down on the counter before nuzzling under his friend's arm, beaming. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Sora," Roxas winced a little and lifted his arm, stepping away from the brunet, separating them again. It was hurting him to have to deny them _both_ of the affection they had both grown accustomed to over the years, both found so normal – but he needed to. Sora needed to learn. "Don't.. do that." He kept his eyes focused on segregating the ice cream into the two bowls, and the cobalt-eyed brunet deflated; his smile fading.

"R.. right! I'll go.. pick something out." He gave a small nod to match his sad smile and left the kitchen, his bare feet meeting carpet as he busied himself with the pile of DVDs they had dragged down from Roxas' bedroom. In the kitchen, Roxas let out a sigh and followed after the younger, bearing the two bowls.

"Just pick something already or else this'll melt." He demanded with a half-smirk, trying to take the other's mind off the earlier rejection as he could tell it was eating him up with how low Sora was slouching and hanging his head. Brunet spikes bobbed as he nodded and slid "Ice Age" into the DVD player and stood, taking the bowl offered to him. Roxas braced himself for the impact of a hug but felt the other take a seat near the other end of the couch, his face vacant of a smile. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, leaning back against the couch. '_Sora learns quick..'_

It was no more than half an hour into the movie when Roxas dropped his spoon into his now-empty bowl and leaned forward to place it on the coffee table to free his hands up. He frowned a little, not liking how easy it was to move without a Sora attached to his side or occupying one arm. He stole a glance over to his friend who has remained pretty still and quiet throughout the movie so far; his usual chatter and fidgeting seemingly swapped for a blank expression and near enough silence apart from the occasional smile at the parts he should've usually been laughing out loud at.  
That was it, Roxas grew tired of this and he could tell Sora was thinking the same thing. They both knew what they wanted, so why hide it? It wasn't exactly.. a _bad_ thing – Roxas just missed Sora's affection and his warmth.

"..Hey," He started, glancing off to the side so as not to share eye contact with the other. Sora looked over, his eyes shining as they captured the lights from the TV in the dim room. The blond didn't say anything more, just lifted an arm and rolled his eyes, and that was enough to let Sora know what he wanted. With the goofiest grin he could've possibly mustered in that one moment, Sora leapt over and immediately assumed his usual position, curled right into his blond friend's side, arms wrapped tightly around him and enveloping the elder in his loving warmth. '_You do that so well...'_ Roxas thought as he lowered his arm to drape over the other's shoulders; content with the cuddly add-on he had found himself with once again.

"You.. like hugs again?" Sora asked, tilting his head to look up at the other with those wide eyes again. Roxas only pursed his lips and frowned and looked away as soon as he felt his cheeks dust over with a light pink – much to the brunet's amusement.

"Y..Yeah, just… watch the movie, Sora." He groaned, and Sora found that childish snicker again as he nuzzled in closer and settled to do as he was told. The frown soon dropped from Roxas' features and he sighed, satisfied with the bundle of affection and brown spikes curled into him.

'_So maybe all this hugging isn't.. /so/bad.'  
_

* * *

**A/N: AAHH SOROKU QwQ –otp- well, along with Itacest, of course .u.; I hope you liked this Soraaalala ;u;**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
